My Oh so Sweet Sixteen
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Its Macy's 16th birthday and Stella is away so Macy doesn't want to celebrate unless her best friend is there. she thinks her and her mom are just going out for dinner but she is completely wrong. NACY!JONAS! rated t just incase!
1. The Greatest Suprize

Okay so i know i really should be working on my other stories but this just poped into my head and i had to do it! dont worry ill be getting on the ball soon with shes not the pizza girl and dance of love i just needed a break from them! but anyways this one will prob be like 5 or 6 chapters long just cus i said so :D and my mind wouldnt let me make this a oneshot :D. soo i have to show you the pics for what macy and stellas dresses look like so here they are

.com/products/Jovani_br_Style_

.com/products/Jovani_br_Style_

i hope that helps you imaginve what they look like!

Disclaimer: how many times must i say it own nothing!

* * *

My Oh so Sweet Sixteen

Macy was riding down the street on her bike it was a nice summer day and a great Thursday. She wished her best friend Stella was here to share it with her especially since it was her 16th birthday. But as luck would have it she was on tour with the Lucas brothers. She had promised to call her later though. She sighed it was a nice day to relax and wait for her best friend to call. She had told her mom she didn't want a party maybe just a new pair of sneakers and a field hockey stick because she broke her old one. She knew everyone thought she was crazy for not wanting to have a sweet sixteen but she felt it just wouldn't be right with out her best friend there. Macy stopped near a small pond and got off her bike. She dragged it over to tree and sat down under the tree. She sighed happily looking over at the ducks swimming in the pond. She wished she had brought some bread but she didn't know she was going to end up near a pond with so many duckies. She smiled and closed her eyes and just let the breeze flow across her body.

She had been sitting near the pond for about half an hour just relaxing and watching the ducks swim around when her phone rang. It blasted this is how it feels by the veronicas. She knew it was Stella she pulled her phone out quickly and answered "hey Stella!" she says cheerfully. "Hi Macy HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm so sorry I'm not there but you know they wouldn't look as half as good without me here" Stella tells her. She giggles because she knows that they would be fine with out Stella she just wanted to be on the road with Joe. "I understand Stella its okay. So how's it going on the road" Macys asks. "Oh it's going good! They've been sold out so far at every show. Although gets annoying when your trying to sleep and SOME BOYS ARE PLAYIN VIDEO GAMES ALL NIGHT" she yells out trying to give them a hint to stop doing that. Macy can hear Joe in the background yelling "hey we offered to let you play!" Macy chuckles that's Joe for you she thinks. "Sounds like your having a lot of fun" Macy says teasingly. "Oh yeah loads" Stella says sarcastically. They both laugh. "Hey Stella I need your help do these colors match with I don't want to put them up and then she…" Macy could hear Kevin in the background what was he talking about she thought. "Uh oh I gotta go call you later love ya bye" Stella says quickly and hangs up. That was weird Macy thought.

On the other end of the phone Stella was breathing a sigh of relief. "Kevin you almost gave it away I was on the phone with her" Stella says slightly mad. "Oops I'm sorry" he says sheepishly smiling. "Its all right now those colors will do just fine" she says pointing to the pink and black steamers he has in his hand. "Okay thanks Stella" he says walking away. walked over to Stella "does she suspect anything?" she asks Stella. "Nope she's totally clueless" Stella says smiling

Macy was still sitting by the pond half asleep two hours later when her phone went off again playing poker face by lady gaga it was a txt message. She pulled out her phone again and sleepily read that it was from her mom.

_Hey honey come home I'm taking you out for dinner. Love mom_

After reading the txt she rubbed her eyes and got up and got on to her bike to go home. On her way home she swears she saw the Jonas bus but they where supposed to be on tour she thought to her self she shook her head and looked again in the direction she saw the bus but it wasn't there. That's weird she thought to herself or maybe I'm going crazy owell either way I gotta get home. She rides her bike all the way home. She walks through the door and sees her mom dressed up in a nice black dress. "Mom don't tell me we are going to a fancy restaurant" she says looking at her mother. Her mom smiles "yup sweetie I mean how many times does my little girl turn 16 we have to celebrate it" she says while putting in some matching earrings. "But mom I don't have a dress" Macy whines. "Oh shush I got you one awhile ago from Stella she mailed it to me and it came today" she says pushing Macy up the stairs "now go put it on it's on your bed" she shoos her up the stairs. While she walked up the stairs she got another txt from a number she didn't know.

_Happy birthday Macy!!!!!-Nick _

She smiled he had remembered her birthday that or Stella told him he should tell her happy birthday. It didn't matter why he did just that he did it. Even though she hadn't expected Nick to do that she thought it would be more of a Kevin thing to do because him and her had become like brother and sister. And Kevin had called her earlier in the day right after she woke up screaming happy birthday she liked Nicks quite txt better. She stopped in front of her door and txted him back.

_Thanks Nick!_

She opened her door and her eyes went wide "STELLA" she yelled and jumped her best friend. Stella laughed "I'm glad to see you too!" she hugs Macy back. Macy pulls away "I thought you where on tour with the guys though I know I heard them in the background when you called" Macy asks her. "Well I was but we where only in Philly so the guys helicopter me here so I could be with my best friend on her birthday" she says smiling. "Yay so your coming to dinner with us right" she questions her. "Of course! Now lets get you ready we are going to a really nice restaurant and I have to make the birthday girl look spectacular!" Stella says and pushes Macy down on her bed. "Here's is your dress" she says pulling it out. Macy gasped it was light blue and strapless and was poofy at the bottom and was short. "Stella I love it" she squeals jumping up and taking it out of her hands. "I knew you would now get dressed I have to too so hurry up so I can do your hair and makeup as well" she says while grabbing another dress that was pink and blue and short and strapless.

Both girls had just finished getting ready when Macys mom yelled up at them to hurry up. They ran down the steps "aw don't you girls look beautiful. I think I may cry my babies are growing up" Macy's mom says tearfully. She always considered Stella like her daughter since her and Macy where inseparable like sisters. "Its okay mom don't cry" Macy says smiling and hugs her mom. "Yes don't cry its okay we will still be your babies for along time" Stella says joining in on the hug. They pull away "okay girls lets go" she says wiping away some tears.

In the car Macy stared at Stella. "What?" she's says smiling at her with a slight questioning face. "Nothing but did you tell Nick to txt me saying happy birthday" she asks her. "No I didn't but he txted you that's so sweet!" Stella squeals. "Calm down Stella you more excited then I was" Macy says laughing. Stella laughs along with her. They feel the car coming to a stop and Macy looks to see where they are "mom this is a hotel" she says confused. "I know but it has a very nice restaurant in it" she tells her while parking they walk in and Macy thought wow this place is amazing. They lead Macy to some doors. " this isn't a rest.." she couldn't finish the rest because her mom through open the door to reveal a huge party inside everyone was dressed up and it looked kind of like a prom "wow is this for me" Macy asks in disbelief. "Yes sweetie its all for you" her mom says. Stella grabs Macy's hand "come one let go mingle with your guest" she says walking up to some of the first people they see whit Macy in tow.

Ten minutes later Stella had Macy up on the stage in the back of the huge room. "Okay now that everyone has said there hellos we have a special surprise for Macy" Stella says into the mic. Macy looks at her with a questioning face. Another surprise she thinks. "And here they are" Stella hold her hand out and Macy looks and see the Lucas brothers. She squeals and run over and hugs Kevin first. "I thought you guys had a concert tonight!" she said excited that they where here. She goes and hugs Joe next "we do it here" Kevin says smiling. "You guys are gonna perform for my birthday" she says with a big grin on her face. "Yup just for you Macy" Joe says while giving her a bear hug. "Put her down Joe you're wrinkling her dress" Stella yells at Joe. He lets go of Macy and sticks his tongue out at Stella. Macy then come to Nick "hey Nick" she says blushing she had a crush on Nick. He smiles and hugs her "hey Macy happy birthday" he tells her. She holds on to him a little bit longer then she should have. "I'm so happy you guys are here" she gushes. "But don't you have to be some where across the country tomorrow?" she questions them. "No we don't have a concert till Tuesday we are staying here till Monday then we are going back on tour." Nick tells her. "Yeah we are gonna spend the weekend with you!" Kevin yells out excitedly! "Really" she asks "yes really it's just gonna be the five of us our little gang hanging out for your birthday weekend" Stella says smiling. "Yeah and we got all this fun stuff planned out for you" Joe says bouncing up and down smiling. This is so the best birthday ever Macy thinks to herself. She smiles "so what song are you gonna sing for me" she asks. "Whatever song you want" Nick says smiling back at her. "Oh umm how about love bug?" she says dreamily. Kevin laughs "yea will do that one for you now get off the stage so we can perform" he says pushing her towards the stairs. "Okay okay I'm going" she says laughing and walking down the steps. "Okay everyone find someone to dance with we are gonna sing love bug for lil ole Macy over here" Joe says into the mic and everyone finds someone to dance with. Macy is standing in the front she looks around she really didn't want to dance with anyone but that cute curly haired boy but he was about to sing the song so she couldn't really dance with him. She bit her lip and looked around the room. "Nobody gonna dance with the birthday girl?" Joe questions the crowd and looks around. He sees a guy coming forward and he thinks oh no.

Nick looks at the crowd thinking I don't want anyone to dance with her because I want to dance with her but then again I don't want her standing there alone please Stella you just dance with her. That's when he sees HIM. Him being Macys ex boyfriend Alexander with a sly smile on his face. Oh hell no he thinks. He wants to tell Joe to just sing so he can go dance with Macy but that would ruin it for her if all three of them weren't up here. He looked over at Joe who looked at him with eyes that said sorry man. Nick gritted his teeth as Alexander reached Macy.

"Would you dance with me" Macy spins around to see her ex asking her to dance. She bites her lip and "okay but just this one dance and we are still JUST FRIENDS" she tells him. He nods his head and pulls her in close. She wasn't comfortable having Alexander touch her or the way he pulled her in so close. She looked up at Nick and he seamed kinda mad and looked like her was gritting his teeth. She hoped he wouldn't try to hurt Alexander because she knew the Lucas brother could be very protective of Stella and her. She looked at Kevin and Joe and they seamed to be giving Alexander glares to. Oh boy I hope they don't gang up on him or something she thought to her self.

Nick wasn't happy but he had to start singing.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Macy loved hearing Nick sing and she watched him as she danced with Alexander. She wanted to pull away because she hated the feeling of his hands on her hips but she couldn't be rude to one of here guests.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Nick watched Macy dance with Alexander but here eyes never left him which made him immensely happy because the whole time she was dancing with him she never looked Alexander in the eyes.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
everything I wished that it would be  
suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again_

They finished up the song and Macy pulled away from her dance partner who was looking very miffed because Macy hadn't looked at him at all. She jumped up and down clapping her hands! "That was amazing guys thank you so much!" she yelled to them while they where walking off the stage. Nick was the first to reach her "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he told her glancing over at Alexander who was fuming. Nick smirked at the other boy because he knew Macy didn't like him anymore and never would again. Macy smiled at Nick and Nick couldn't help but smile back. The dj had gone up on stage and started playing more music "Alexander if you don't mind I would like to dance with Macy now" Nick says looking at the angry boy. He was just about to open his mouth when Macy spoke for him "of course he doesn't mind let dance Nick!" she says pulling him away. Alexander just stared mouth wide open as he watched the pair walk off

"I'm so glad you got me away from him. I hated dancing with him. Bleh his hands on me makes me feel icky" she shudders. "Then why did you agree to dance with him!?" Nick questioned her putting his hands on her hips while she put her arms around his neck. "Because I didn't want to be mean and the guy I wanted to dance with well he was already occupied!" she tells him defending her choice to dance with Alexander. "Who did you want to dance with" Nick asks her narrowing his eyes. He was jealous of this guy and he didn't know who he even was. "Ohh um just a guy" Macy says blushing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Nick how she felt about him just yet. "Oh you don't wanna tell me" he teases her even though he's still really jealous. "I-I-I …" she stutters but she can find the words. "Its okay mace you don't have to tell me" he says softly. She lets out a sigh of relief and he chuckles slightly at her. She smiles at him "thanks for coming it means a lot to me" she tells him looking right into his eyes her heart skipping a beat. They danced slowly to the song just so you know by Jesse McCartney "your welcome. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world though I hope you know that Macy" he says grinning at her. She can feel her heart skipping a couple beats again. "Yeah" she says. He nods his head. "Yay" she softly whispers and rests her head on his shoulder as they continue to dance.

I really hope this moment never ends Nick thinks. He likes holding Macy and dancing with her. The slow song ends and they pull apart. The song disturbia by Rihanna comes on and they look at each other. "Can I keep you from your guests for one more song?" he asks raising his eyebrow. She giggles "yeah you can". He grabs her and pulls her closer then he really should. Her heart was beating faster wow we are really close she thinks to herself. They move their bodies against each other. They both start to sweat. Nick thinks oh my god what am I doing with Macy is this considered wrong for me to do? Macy turned around so her back was to Nicks chest and they still kept the beat moving with their bodies. Finally the music stopped and they pulled away again. Macy was breathing heavy and so was Nick "I think I should go check on my guests" she says. "Uh yeah and I should umm go find my brothers" he says scratching the back of his neck not believing what he had just done with Macy. They both look at each other and blush slightly and take off in different directions.

Stella smirked at Macy watching her run over to her. "Oh I saw you dancing with Nick. I think you should tell him especially after that little dance" Stella says smirking still. Macy blushes "I don't know…I don't want to tell him just yet" she tells her. "Well if you don't tell him soon I will" Stella says in a sing song voice. "No don't ill tell him before our time together is up just give me that okay" Macy begs. Stella laughs "okay but if by Monday afternoon you haven't told him I'm telling him for you" she says smiling. Macy just nods her head. Stella puts her arm around Macy now come on its time for cake!

Macy was standing in front of a table with a huge mad hatter looking cake that was pink black and white. It had a bazillion stars sticking out of it and was zebra striped. She giggled when she saw that. "You like it sweetie. Kevin helped me pick it out." Her mom said standing next to her. "I love it! Hehe only Kevin would pick a cake with an animal pattern on it" she giggled. "Hey you know you like the animal print we've had this discussion before" he says teasingly. "Ha-ha yeah I know so where are my candles" she demands laughing. "Hold on we are getting ready to put them on now" Stella says while placing candles that look like sparklers on her cake. She looks around at all her friends. She sees Katie, Lindsay, Shelby, Jon, Eric, Jack, Ashley, Becky, Alyssa, Jacob, William, and basically everyone she knew. Right beside her was Kevin, Joe, Stella, and Nick. She knew who was standing behind her and she didn't like him being that close and neither did Stella she could tell by the look on her face. The candles get lit and everyone sings. She concentrates on one voice who was singing higher then anybody else and sounded better then anyone else. She was kind of upset when the song ended she wanted to hear more of Nicks voice. "Blow out the candles sweetie" her mom tells her. She nods her head and glances over at nick. She shuts her eyes and wishes really hard.

Give me the courage to tell Nick she wishes inside her head and blows out the candles.

* * *

well i hope you all liked it and shortly i should have more up for this and my other stories :)

Macy's cake except in my head i see it in the colors i described in the .


	2. Note

Okay so I don't know what I did to the links that I posted on the chapter b4 but if you go on my profile you can find the links for the dresses and the cake 


	3. Karaoke and Birthday gifts

Okay heres the second chapter and the rest of the party! hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

P.S. im working on my other stories and hopefully ill have something for them posted by monday :)

* * *

" Alright now that we all have had a piece of cake we are going to have some more fun with…Karaoke style!" Stella yells out. A few people groan and some yell out it joy. Macy is standing there froze no one but Stella had really ever heard her sing and she knew Stella was going to make her go up first and do it. She watched as some men rolled a TV onto the stage for the karaoke. She started to twist her hands around worried that Stella would tell her to come up and sing first. "Okay Macy your gonna sing first!" Stella says motioning for her to come up on stage. Macy nods her head slowly and head for the stairs. She was so nervous she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friends and some of her friends where world class rock stars. "Okay Macy what are you gonna sing" Stella asks her smiling. Macy looks around and she sees Nick looking up at her watching her and then she sees Alexander standing next to him staring at him with a grimace on his face. She then knew what she was going to sing. "Umm I think ill sing that song Bleeding Love" she says meekly. Stella smirks "of course here take the mic and just follow the word" she says handing her the mic and walking away. Macy took in a deep breath "I'm going to sing bleeding love" she glancing over at Nick who had his eyebrow raised. Oh god why did I pick this song she thinks to herself. She hears the music start.

Everyone in the room is waiting and watching. Everyone also hoped she could sing because no one had ever heard Macy sing. Well almost everyone Stella had heard her sing before and she knew what Macy sounded like.

Macy looked around nervously one more time before she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Everyone's jaw dropped Macy could sing. She was very close to sounding like Leona Lewis.

Macy stared at everyone shocked faces as she sang. She hoped she sounded okay.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Macy really started to get into the song forgetting that everyone was staring at her.

Nick watched in amazement as Macy poured her heart out into the song. Wow he thought I wonder whys she never sang before.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Oh god I know why I picked this song it because I'm trying to tell him Macy thinks to herself. But this isn't the right way to do it I have to tell him for real she tell herself inside her head.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

Nick wanted to hear Macy sing forever her voice was so he couldn't even find the right words to describe how perfect she was to him right now.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

Macy finished the song and everyone burst out in applause. She blushed slightly "thanks everyone" she said shyly. Stella walked up on stage "okay who's next" she asked smiling at the crowd. Nobody accepted her offer. Nobody wanted to go on after what Macy had done. "No one else is gonna sing you guys are no fun" Stella says pouting. "Its fine Stella we can just do other stuff" Macy says smiling. "Pfft okay I guess you should open you gifts" she says smiling at her. "Okay" Macy squeals running off stage to the big pile of presents.

"Oooooooh look Kev a new basketball" she says handing it to him. "Yup you're getting a lot of new sports equipment. I bet you're happy" Kevin says taking the ball and placing it into the huge pile of growing sports related items. She was happy although she wished someone would have gotten her stuff besides sports equipment she was still a girl ya know. "He-he yup" she pipes out. "OH OH OPEN THIS NEXT MACY ITS FROM ME!!!!" Joe says shoving an envelope into her hands. She laughs "okay Joe calm down I'm opening it now!" she slides her finger under the flap of envelope. She peeks in and she screams "AHHHHHHHHHHH" and she gets up jumping "JOE THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" she yells out and hugs him. "What is it" Stella asks peeking over Macys shoulder to see what it was. Stella groans when she sees what its. "The five of us are going to see the Phillies play on Saturday!" Macy squealed out. "Awesome Joe so that what you said was a surprise for everyone on Saturday" Kevin says just as excited as Macy. "He didn't tell you" Nick said to Kevin. "No he didn't" Kevin says looking at his younger brother. "Well that's because I was afraid he would spill and tell Macy it's kinda surprising he didn't let the party slip" Joe says looking over at Kevin. "Hey I can keep a secret like that time Macy told me about her…" he never finished Macys hand was clamped over his mouth. "Kevin you said you'd never tell anyone" she tells him blushing. "Oh yeah sorry I wont tell who your crush is" he says smiling. Macy rolls her eyes. "You know who Macy likes!" Nick asks slightly upset that she told Kevin but wont tell him. "Yeah she's my best friend!" Kevin says happily. Nick shoves his hands in his pockets and makes a grunting sound. Macy watches Nick wondering why that made him upset "Okay moving on here this ones from me" Stella says handing her a box with a giant bow on it. She pulls off the lid and sees a pair of black high heals that where gorgeous. "I figured you should have at least one pair of high heals that belong to you and you don't have to borrow from me" she tells her. Macy smiles Stella knew she didn't like heals but at least she had a pair now that could go with anything "thanks Stella there really pretty!" she says hugging her. "You bet they are I made them myself so don't go messing them up" she says hugging Macy back. She pulls away and hands Kevin the shoes to put with the pile. "Hmm which one next" Macy ponders looking there was only 3 gifts left. A card, an oddly shaped gift, and a small box. She picked up the car and opened it and read that it was from Alexander and it had five bucks in it. Just like him she thought he probably forgot aging and rushed to get me this card and gave me five bucks. "That's ridiculous" Stella whispered in her ear. "It's the thought that counts" Macy whispered back. "Yeah but he could have given you more then five bucks" Nick says loud enough for everyone to hear not caring if he dissed the boy or not because he really didn't like him anyways. "I agree with Nick" Kevin says angrily taking the card and placing it off to the side. "You two are un believable. You don't say things like that out loud" Stella scolds them. Joe tries to hold back a laughing fit while Macy sighs. "I'm guessing this one from you Kevin" she giggles "it's so oddly shaped. "Yea it is!!!!!" he yells out excitedly. She tears away the paper and sees something so awesome. It was an otter with a trumpet and a bear in a bikini with a sign that said best friend. She squeezed them to her chest "I love it Kevin it's so cute" she giggles. "Yeah it's us! You equal the bear me equals the otter" he says smiling big. Everyone who didn't know of Kevin and Macys little obsession with funny animals kind of just stared. But his brothers and Stella chuckled. "That is adorable Kevin" Stella says. "Thanks" Kevin says taking his gift and placing it on top of the pile. "This is the last thing" Macy says picking up the box. She looked to see who it was from. "It's from me Macy" Nick says walking up to her. she pulls open the tiny lid and gasps "Nick its…its so beautiful" she says pulling out a silver necklace with her name in what she could only guess was diamonds' She turned toward Nick and jumped him "thank you so much Nick I love it" she says holding onto him. "I'm glad you like it" he says wrapping his arms around her waist. Everyone around them watched and smiled and giggled. Except for one person who growled Alexander. "Hey buddy watch it" Kevin says turning around and poking his finger in his chest. "Yeah you have no room to make the slightest noise. Especially when you only gave her five bucks" Joe says walking up besides Kevin balling his fist. Alexander gulped "whatever I could really cares less about what he got her" he says walking away pushing through the crowd. "Loser" Nick says. Macy smacks him. "Ow what was that for" he says rubbing his shoulder. "You should try and be the bigger person now you doing that makes you just as bad as him" Macy says. "Sorry I won't do it again" Nick says giving her a puppy dog face. She smiles and giggles "okay good". "Here let me put it on" he says taking the necklace away from her. She held up her hair so he can put it on. Nick reaches around her neck purposely brushing his fingers against her shoulder just so he could feel her skin. Macy feels his fingers across her shoulder and shudders. "Okay done" he whispers in her ear. She pulls away "thanks".

"Okay thank you everyone for coming but the party is over!' Stella says through the mic. Macy walks over to the front door leavening Nick behind. He watches her tell her guests goodbye.

It was good thing Macys moms car was a mini van because it was stuffed full of her gifts and five teenagers in the back. "You all buckled back there" her mom asks looking in the rearview mirror. There was a simultaneous "yes" and she pulled off to head to home. Macy was excited everyone was going to spend the night and tomorrow they where leaving to go somewhere that she had no idea where it was she just knew she was excited. She sat between Nick and Kevin in the very back. She laughed when she looked at Kevin he was undeniably falling asleep. She giggled he was going to have to wake up so they could have fun at their little sleepover. Nick watched Macy giggling at his older brother and he could help but smile.

* * *

not very long but the next chapter will be the sleepover and should be up by next thursday okies :)


End file.
